Spiff Coup d'etat
The Spiff Coup d'etat, also known as the Spiff Conspiracy, was a long-term subterfuge within the Spiff Order, culminating in a duel on Taboo. The duel ended with the loss of Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist's right arm, but left Dharth Bolshevik without an order to lead, causing him to eventually flee. This led to the rise of Dharth Very Insidious. Background Before the Spiff Lord Dharth Plaquetus met his end, he was tasked with choosing one of his two apprentices as his successor as the leader of the secret Spiff Order. He ultimately chose Dharth Bolshevik over Dharth Very Insidious. When Plaquetus died, Bolshevik decided to keep the Spiff Order secret and not oppose the Jebi. This enraged Very Insidious, who left the order to scheme his own rise to power. Both Spiff Lords took prominent positions in the Galactic Democracy, right under the noses of the Jebi - Bolshevik rose to be a leading Jebi Council member under the guise of Count Dubious, while Very Insidious began work as a humble Janitor in the Galactic Congress, under the name Pulpyjuice. By this time, Bolshevik had taken an apprentice, Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist, who in turn took Dharth Bob as his apprentice. Knowing that Tyrannical-Fascist was eager to see the Spiff come out of hiding and come into power, Very Insidious secretly began communicating with him. He eventually turned Tyrannical-Fascist and his apprentice to his own plans for the galaxy. The Dubious Maneuver During the 13th Annual Spiff Company Sparring Picnic, two Jebi stumbled upon the Spiff's secret meeting. Still wanting to keep the Order a secret, Dharth Bolshevik ordered his apprentices and troops to stop them and their smuggler ally from informing the Jebi Order of their existence. Very Insidious saw this as an opportunity to depose Bolshevik once and for all. Very Insidious ordered Tyrannical-Fascist to follow the Jebi, but not to engage them further. Meeting with Tyrannical-Fascist on Croissant, Dharth Bolshevik shared his plan to dispose of the Jebi. As Jebi Master Count Dubious, he would re-direct the Jebi into a trap on Taboo, before they could reveal the Spiff Order's existence. While en route to Taboo, Tyrannical-Fascist was contacted by Very Insidious and told that the time had come to kill Bolshevik. Duel Just as he had sent Dharth Bob to deal with the Jebi, Bolshevik was confronted by Tyrannical-Fascist. He revealed that he and Bob had been loyal to Very Insidious for quite a while, and informed him that he had been ordered to assassinate him. However, Tyrannical-Fascist was still honorable, and allowed Bolshevik to defend himself in a laserfoil duel. The two fought viciously through the dark hallways of the Taboo Atrium Complex and into an elevator, where they briefly paused. They emerged once more and continued their duel, but Tyrannical-Fascist tired, as he was no match for Bolshevik. Bolshevik struck the final blow by electrocuting Tyrannical-Fascist with Spiff lightning shot from his nose, and severing his right arm. Bolshevik teased Tyrannical-Fascist about his failure and left him to die. Tyrannical-Fascist painfully rose to his feet and made his way to his Spiff Interloper to recover. Aftermath Bolshevik was ultimately defeated by Guy-Gone Weird, and disappeared soon after. He presumably went into hiding, unwilling to take part in Very Insidious' scheme. Tyrannical-Fascist and Dharth Bob recovered from their duels and joined with Very Insidious, who (under the guise of Pulpyjuice) had just been elected Supreme Pitza. Dharth Bob ultimately tried his own approach to conquer the galaxy, but was again foiled by the Jebi and his companions. Pulpyjuice's election was the final piece needed to prepare for the rise of the Galactic Dictatorship. Appearances *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver Category:Duels